The present invention relates to a method of determining direction-dependent properties of coatings, in which measurements of coating properties are made along a test track on a sample coating using one or more measuring instruments.
For the development and quality control of paints and other coating materials it is necessary to investigate the resulting coatings in respect of a variety of properties. To this end, sample coatings are produced for which the designation xe2x80x9ctest panelsxe2x80x9d has become established, on account of the fact that the sample-coated article is generally platelike.
The properties investigated with the aid of test panels relate to a broad spectrum of relevant properties of the coating. They include on the one hand the optical properties, especially the color properties of the coating (shade, gloss, evenness, effect properties, haze, hiding power). On the other hand, the mechanical properties are of interest, such as the hardness of the coating, its adhesion to the substrate, and elasticity. Finally of interest are further physical properties, such as the diffusion capacity of foreign substances in the coat, the electrical conductivity of the coat, the UV absorbency, the lame retarding effect, and the resistance of the coat under stresses as encountered in practice.
A variety of methods have been developed for the efficient measurement of the test panels. For instance, DE-196 40 376.6 describes an automated method of measuring coated test panels. In that method a robot guides various measuring instruments along predetermined test tracks over the test panel, and electronically records the measurements obtained. The determination of the coat-thickness dependency of various parameters in a single measuring operation is the aim of DE 196 05 520 C1. For this purpose, a wedge-shaped coating film is applied and both the coat thickness and the optical parameters are measured in each case along a gridlike screen.
However, the methods referred to have the disadvantage that they do not take sufficient account of the directional dependency of the measurements. In the case of effect coatings, for example, as widely used in automotive finishing, however, the angular dependency of optical properties plays an important part. For the measurements to be meaningful it is therefore vital to take into account the angular conditions relative to the coat surface under which said measurements were taken, and to obtain sufficient measurements to allow recognition of functional correlations.
In the case where the coat thickness varies, moreover, it may be important to know the situation of the measurement direction relative to the coat-thickness gradient. This mutual dependency of measurement direction and coat-thickness gradient is not taken into account, and certainly not efficiently recorded, in any of the prior art methods.
In contrast, the present invention has set itself the object of avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art and of providing a method which can be carried out efficiently, simply, and automatically as well if desired, and which in one measurement pass makes it possible to detect direction-dependent measurements and also a dependency of the measurements on the coat-thickness gradient.
This object is achieved by means of a method in which measurements of coating properties are made along a test track on a sample coating using one or more measuring instruments. At least one measurement is to be recorded in relation to direction, i.e., it depends on the relative angle between the measurement direction and a second direction, e.g., the film surface and/or the coat-thickness gradient. This coat-thickness gradient is a two-dimensional parameter (vector) which points in the direction of the steepest increase in coat thickness.
Moreover, the course of the sample coating and of the test track is such that there is at least one coat thickness of the sample coating which occurs at least twice and with different coat-thickness gradients along the test track. Once during the measurement along the test track, in other words, a coat thickness SD0 is traversed where there is a certain coat-thickness gradient G1 (increase or decrease in coat thickness), and this coat thickness SD0 is subsequently traversed a second time with a different coat-thickness gradient G2.
The method of the invention has the advantage that, in a single measurement pass (measurement along the test track), measurements are made at different angles between measurement direction and coat-thickness gradients G for at least one coat thickness SD0. Any mutual dependency of these directions that leads to measurable differences is immediately recognized. This is important, for example, for many optical properties of effect coatings, in the case of which such deviations are not desired.
Preferably, the corresponding coat-thickness gradients are different in sign, i.e., they point to different sides of space and are of equal magnitude (G1=xe2x88x92G2) Therefore, just the directional dependency of the parameter of interest on the coat-thickness gradient is detected, with other conditions remaining constant.
In the simplest case, the coat thickness along the test track will have a minimum or a maximum, i.e., its course will have the form of a trough or peak. Since there is a constant change in the coat thickness, around the minimum/maximum, a continuous test track will traverse all coat thicknesses twice and with different gradients.
In particular, the coat thickness may change symmetrically along the test track, i.e., plotted as a function of the location, the coat thickness produces a mirror-symmetrical line. Specific symmetrical courses of this kind are, for example, bell-shaped or parabolic.
A sample coating of the aforementioned kind, with symmetry and a thickness maximum, may be produced, for example, by spraying along a straight line. As a result of the normal distribution of the spray mist with decreasing film thickness at the edges of the application, there is in fact automatically formation of a coat-thickness profile which extends in a bell shape transversely to the spray direction. Consequently, sample coatings of this kind can be produced using conventional methods and automatic equipment.
The test track may have a very general course. The expression xe2x80x9ctest trackxe2x80x9d refers quite generally to the temporally ordered sequence of the measurement sites. The test track corresponds to the path traveled by the measuring instruments over the sample coating, although only those sites at which measurements take place are ultimately relevant. For reasons of simplicity and mechanical operability of the measuring instruments, the test track will generally extend without reversals, and in the simplest case will be linear.
Using the method of the invention it is possible to measure, inter alia, coat thickness, evenness, shade, haze, and/or gloss of the sample coating. For all measurements, it is particularly preferred to record the coat thickness as well, in order to determine the dependency of these measurements on the coat thickness. Furthermore, it is possible in that case to monitor the presence of comparable coat thicknesses and to monitor the coat-thickness gradients in relation to the measurements. If, however, the coat-thickness course of the sample coating is sufficiently constant and reproducible, it may be possible to refrain from such subsequent measurement and to derive or estimate the coat thickness indirectly from the site of the measurement.